36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 2
é um livro disponível em . Localizações conhecidas *Andas Ancestral Tomb *Vivec City, High Fane *Bervaso Thenim (o NPC carrega uma cópia) Conteúdo Português A esposa dos netchiman que carregava o ovo de Vivec consigo saiu procurando pelas terras dos Indoril. Durante sua jornada muitos espíritos vieram para vê-la e oferecer instruções para o seu filho-filha, o futuro glorioso guerreiro-poeta invisível de Vvardenfell, Vivec. O primeiro espírito jogou seus braços em volta dela e abraçou a sua sabedoria firmemente. A esposa do netchiman ficou ensopado no Conhecimento Incalculável. O ovo ficou maravilhado e fez cambalhotas dentro dela, saudando os cinco cantos do mundo e dizendo: "E assim qualquer um que realizar este ato abençoado deverá ser orgulhoso e grandioso entre os outros!" O segundo espírito estava muito longe e tão acima de seu lugar que that que ele foi afastado por um feitiço de dor de cabeça. O terceiro espírito, At-Hatoor, veio à esposa do netchiman enquanto ela repousava embaixo de um Emperor Parasol. Os seus trajes eram feitos de implicações de sentido, e o ovo as olhou três vezes. Na primeira Vivec disse: "Ha, elas não significam nada!" Após olhar uma segunda vez ele disse: "Hmm, parece poder haver algo ali." Finalmente, Observando as vestimentas de At-Hatoor por um longo tempo, ele disse: "Fascinante, a habilidade de inferir significância em algo tão desprovido de detalhes!" "Há um provérbio," disse At-Hatoor, e depois saiu. O quarto espírito chegou junto com o quinto, pois eles eram primos. Mesmo sendo espíritos, eles conseguiam tocar, tocaram dentro do ovo para achar o seu núcleo. Alguns dizem que Vivec, já nesse ponto possuía a forma de uma estrela sem a sua penumbra; outros, de que tinha a forma de um renascimento de formas dissipadas. "De meu lado da família," o primeiro primo disse, "Eu lhe trago uma série de calamidades que irão causar o fim do universo." "E de meu lado," o segundo primo disse, "Eu lhe presenteio com todos os casamentos primordiais que deverão acontecer, e dentro deles cada um." A isso o ovo riu. "É me dado muito para suportar tão jovem. Eu devo ter nascido antes." E então o sexto espírito apareceu, o Mãos Negras Mephala, os quais ensinaram os Velothi nos tempos antigos todas as sutilezas do sexo e assassinato. O seu coração flamejante derreteu os olhos da esposa do netchiman e pegou o ovo de sua barriga com seis golpes cortantes. O ovo-imagem, porém, conseguia ver como teria sido antes, nos tempos antigos, quando a terra ainda esfriava, e não era cega. Ele se juntou com os Daedroth e pegou deles os seus velhos segredos, deixando alguns atrás para manter a teia do mundo de se rasgar. Então o Black Hands Mephala colocou o ovo de volta na barriga da mulher do netchiman e a soprou com o seu hálito mágico até que o buraco se fechasse. Porém os Daedroth não a devolveram os olhos, dizendo: "Deus tinha três chaves; a do nascimento, a das máquinas, e a dos mundos que existem entre." Neste Sermão os sábios poderão achar uma metade destas chaves. O final das palavras é ALMSIVI. Inglês The netchiman's wife who carried the egg of Vivec within her went looking for the lands of the Indoril. Along the journey many spirits came to see her and offer instructions to her son-daughter, the future glorious invisible warrior-poet of Vvardenfell, Vivec. The first spirit threw his arms about her and hugged his knowledge in tight. The netchiman's wife became soaked in the Incalculable Effort. The egg was delighted and did somersaults inside her, bowing to the five corners of the world and saying: "Thus whoever performs this holy act shall be proud and mighty among the rest!" The second spirit was too aloof and acted above his station so much that he was driven off by a headache spell. The third spirit, At-Hatoor, came down to the netchiman's wife while she relaxed for a while under an Emperor Parasol. His garments were made from implications of meaning, and the egg looked at them three times. The first time Vivec said: "Ha, it means nothing!" After looking a second time he said: "Hmm, there might be something there after all." Finally, giving At-Hatoor's garments a sidelong glance, he said: "Amazing, the ability to infer significance in something devoid of detail!" "There is a proverb," At-Hatoor said, and then he left. The fourth spirit came with the fifth, for they were cousins. They could ghost touch and probed inside the egg to find its core. Some say Vivec at this point was shaped like a star with its penumbra broken off; others, that it looked like a revival of vanished forms. "From my side of the family," the first cousin said, "I bring you a series of calamities that will bring about the end of the universe." "And from my side," the second cousin said, "I bring you all the primordial marriages that must happen within them, each one." At this the egg laughed. "I am given too much to bear so young. I must have been born before." And then the sixth spirit appeared, the Black Hands Mephala, who taught the Velothi at the beginning of days all the arts of sex and murder. Its burning heart melted the eyes of the netchiman's wife and took the egg from her belly with six cutting strokes. The egg-image, however, could see into what it had been before in ancient times, when the earth still cooled, and was not blinded. It joined with the Daedroth and took its former secrets, leaving a few behind to keep the web of the world from disentangling. Then the Black Hands Mephala put the egg back into the netchiman's wife and blew on her with magic breath until the hole closed up. But the Daedroth did not give her back her eyes, saying: "God hath three keys; of birth, of machines, and of the words between." Within this Sermon the wise may find one half of these keys. The ending of the words is ALMSIVI. Aparições * de:Die 36 Lehren: Lektion 2 en:36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 2 ru:36 Уроков Вивека, Проповедь 2 uk:36 Уроків Вівека, Проповідь 2 Categoria:Morrowind: Livros de Skills Categoria:Livros sobre Alchemy Categoria:ESO Morrowind: Livros